1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tent-like enclosure structure particularly adapted and constructed as an extension for a van with a solid, upward-opening rear door. The invention also relates to the combination of a tent-like enclosure structure and a van with a solid, upward opening rear door, said tent-like structure being particularly adapted and constructed as an extension for the van vehicle, the top of said enclosure being held in position by the opened rear door of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search was carried out directed to a tent-like unit to be attached to the rear opening of a van. The following patents were located:
______________________________________ 3,756,649 Wines 9/4/73 3,968,809 Beavers 7/13/76 4,139,229 Cooper 2/13/79 4,729,594 Hoff 3/8/88 ______________________________________
The Wines patent discloses a tent unit, but (as will hereinafter be made clear) is much less dependant upon the vehicle, to which it is attached, than is the tent unit of the present invention.
The Beavers patent is relevant in that it also relates to a van tent for open-ended vans, as does the present invention; however, the van tent of this patent is not particularly adapted and constructed as an extension for a van with a solid, upward-opening rear door; nor does the van of this patent possess such an upward-opening rear door. Also, the supporting frame of this patent, to which much of its disclosure is directed, is entirely unrelated to the manner in which the tent-like enclosure structure of the present invention is supported.
The Cooper patent, as well as the Hoff patent, disclose rigid and/or tent-like structures that extend from the van and form a camper, with and without a tent structure. They are unrelated to vans of the present invention having a solid upward opening rear door, and are cited merely to show the state of the art.